


Forward

by Luffyzoro



Category: Naruto
Genre: Loneliness, Other, Rivalry, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, naruto suffering as kid, sasuke and naruto finding hope on each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 17:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffyzoro/pseuds/Luffyzoro
Summary: It is a hard thing to have the world against you, especially if you are a mere child, but even if that's the case, it is important to know that the world is cruel and will keep moving, with or without you.  That is a lesson Sasuke taught to six year old Naruto with a single glare.





	Forward

Why?...

" Get out from my store!" the big man grabbed him by the collar and effortlessly threw the small boy out to the muddy road and pouring night. The door was immediately closed behind and through the rain-stained windows, naruto could see the many faces inside looking down at with with disgust, like he was not one of them, if not a different malicious creature invading their peaceful lives, like he was just what they all called him, a monster. He could hear them, even through the heavy door and pouring rain, he could hear their cruel words.

" why is it even allowed in the village.... It only causes trouble....Do you see it? its eyes? doesn't look human... A monster"

Why?...

The blurred silhouettes glared down at him with hatred and such strong fury it caused the six year old to tremble involuntarily, yet it was him who received the title of monster. It was him that was maltreated, who was judged, who was thrown out to the freezing rain like a dog just because he wanted to buy something to eat. He was supposed to be the bad person here, but he didn't have a damn clue why.

The door opened again, the bright light from the restaurant blinding him for an instant and leaving him helpless against the blow the fat owner sent at his face. Naruto fell, darkened water splashing everywhere, the hazy spell that followed an appreciated guest that numbed his brain from the heavy boots kicking his sides. It took a while, but eventually, the fat brusque spent himself and returned inside, clapping and vigorous comments greeting his return for the remarkable deed of beating up a starving six year old.

Why?!

The pain now stung him to his very core, his lungs struggling to take in the air that seemed to suddenly have vanished. It seemed to him that the dark, tormentous sky and falling droplets would be the last thing he saw for he felt like his body was completely broken and useless, even his eyelids seemed to lose their strength, becoming heavy and so difficult to maintain open. Naruto simply felt like sleeping, but the laughs, those loud, insensitive laughs refused to let him. They scorned at him and even in his state, that was a satisfaction that he refused to give them. He stood up, the effort making his vision blur, and the joyful crowd grew silent.

Yes, that's right, Naruto thought, standing straight and with his defiant smile directed to the crowd. You will not beat me, one day I will be the most important person in the whole village and you will think twice no! six times before even thinking of mocking me!

The brusque owner threatened to give him 'another lesson' if he didn't 'obviate' from his view and his always present stupidity almost responded "What are you waiting for?!", but thankfully, his words didn't come out, Naruto didn't know if it was the smart, coherent part of his brain finally deciding to awaken or if he was just too tired to even make his mouth function, the second was probably correct, and taking that into consideration, the blonde boy decided that fighting in his state was maybe not the brightest idea, exhaustion must have triggered something there, and with the widest smile he could muster, the six year old stuck out his short tongue in a mocking gesture and turned around in a straight posture, retiring as if all was right in the world and his torso wasn't darkened with emerging bruises, at least, that's what it looked like. 

The tears appeared after the second street, and although indistinguishable with the falling rain, Naruto kept brushing the moisture from his eyes. He was betraying himself; things like this weren't supposed to affect him; it was an every day thing, the beatings, looks, and dislikes had always been there, yet there were times like this when the tears just came out without his consent. It was infuriating; it was admitting defeat, accepting their words, but something inside him couldn't understand that. Despite the time, sleepless nights always followed after episodes such as the ones from that day; the constant bitter words never ceasing to provoke a slight flinch and the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach. Weak, not strong enough, that's what he told himself, unable to see or comprehend that such feelings were prove of what he was fixated to demonstrate, he was a human, he felt; he was not a monster. But, six years of experience weren't enough to provide the boy with that insightful reasoning. 

The dark clouds multiplied, and so did the cold rain, but Naruto didn't increase his pace. The gloomy atmosphere was still attached to him and his silent apartment wouldn't make it any better. No, he didn't want to be back, not yet.

He took a turn, and walked directly to the street at his right, evading the short route to the apartment. The area was owned by the wealthy, the houses ridiculously large and adorned making it an obvious fact. Many had lights on inside and in one, visible through a large arched window, a picturesque image made fun of him. There was a man, a women, and a boy, all sitting down at a table big enough to hold a dozen and the appetite of twenty. However, the family seemed to hold no vigor at the sight of such a feast; it was almost painful to witness the small portions and lazy manner in which they ate, his stomach growling over the heavy rain. 

It was already the third day without a meal, water and some random scraps of something apparently edible in his apartment the only thing keeping his body running. Money wasn't the problem if not finding someone that would accept it from him. Be it markets, stores, or restaurants and even random families, all close their doors on his face. The recent restaurant had been a desperate move since he knew of the owner's arrogant character, but hunger gained victory over the dilemma, resulting on another failure.

Funny he thought, glancing up the tormentous sky, the chilling droplets sliding over his face. Why is it that with the warm fire at your chimney, the feast in front of you, and the two people at your side, Naruto looked back at the family, at the dull boy starting into space, and clenching his fists, gave his back to the now unsightly house. 

Why do you have that frown on your face?! 

Why?!

Exasperated, Naruto kicked at a muddy puddle, splashing the darkened water all over himself and did it again and again, the soft earth splashing wildly, but even his rage didn't give him enough energy for more than a few kicks. Naruto felt heavy, so heavy and tired that the wet floor suddenly seemed inviting, and he found himself regretting taking the long route home, wishing to be on his stiff bed, rapped in his flimsy, old blanket and out of the cold rain. How he wished he could have just ignored his stupid stomach and stayed home; he wouldn't have gotten beaten, gotten wet or... or seemed that house. 

It infuriated him, he admitted. That family had everything: property, wealth, each other, yet acted the opposite. An insult, that's what it was to him, to him who had just enough to survive, an empty, tiny room as home, the entire village as enemy and still smiled through it all. How could they, that boy, frown with such fine lives? To the six year old, it was the most frustrating, enraging puzzle. 

Another turn, this one directing to the street in front the lake, the last one before finally arriving to his dry apartment. Naruto thought of making a run for it, the numbing rain starting to become unbearable, but a rare sight immediately rid him of such thoughts, shocking him on place. Sitting as if it was another sunny, clear day was a dark haired boy probably around his age, watching the lake being disturbed by the rain with such serene, peaceful, but solitary atmosphere around himself. To Naruto, it seemed like a thing from another world; no one had ever seemed to know or understand what he experienced every day as the most unwanted one in the village, but there was someone in front of him, mirroring the uncountable times he had sat alone reflecting on his miserable life, someone who might think of him different.

The thought itself gathered tears in his eyes, but then, a sudden urge overcame him and without noticing, Naruto strode towards the boy's direction. 

He had to see it, the boy's face, he needed to make sure that he wore a stranger's face for he felt that if the boy turned around, his own face would be the one glancing back. But this wasn't a nightmare, Naruto's hurried strode had caused sufficient noise to be heard even through the rain, and when the boy turned around, his pale face and dark eyes were as foreign as they could be. 

Never in his short life had Naruto experienced such a deep sense of relief or joy and it almost brought him to his knees, but the desire to run to the boy's side and talk to him was even more overwhelming. His name, likes, hobbies, Naruto wanted to know everything about the pale boy and above all, what he thought of him, but such opportunity he never got.

The boy realized his presence and after processing it, glared at him with those obscure eyes. Such things would always cause the six year old to avert his eyes, but in this case, Naruto couldn't look away. There was not hatred in those heated eyes; in there, Naruto found knowledge and scars no child should have; the same ones he had. And something else, it's presence so big and massive, he felt it warm his frigid body. 

Naruto didn't know what the boy had been through, if he was alone like him, if he was hated by everyone like him, or if he was called a monster like he was, but if it were like that, Naruto knew that the boy wouldn't give a damn. That those dark eyes would see through the glares and harsh words, everything on their path, and keep leading him to his goal, not slowing down, not ever stopping. 

That glare wasn't disgust or dislike but a challenge. They were asking me can you do it? Can you overcome the hatred and hardships thrown at you? Rid yourself of the how's or why's? Or give in to them?

Naruto stared at those passionate eyes for a second longer and then, answered with his own glare. 

I won't lose. 

Naruto continued his path, the heavy rain now a light drizzle, and through the corner of his eye, he saw the boy returning to his task. Naruto thought what a shame it was that he didn't get to speak to him, but after rethinking about it, the boy had said more than enough. Intentional or not, the boy had given him the answer to keep fighting for his dream. No more pitying himself, reality was what it was and if he wanted to change it then he needed to cry less and train more, no more glancing back or stopping; forward, always forward, to that faraway dream he will one day for sure reach. 

The crappy apartment was now in view, but again, Naruto changed directions and walked to the nearby woods, flexing his muscles for the upcoming trainings he had in mind.

'It's a long way after all, and ' he thought, smiling ' I have a rival to keep up with.'


End file.
